bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Audio Diary
Audio Diaries are the main narrative device of Bioshock. They were recorded by the people of Rapture, either as notes for themselves or as messages for other residents. In total, there are 122 audio diaries. Finding all of them will unlock the "Historian" achievement in the Xbox 360 version, and a trophy in the PlayStation 3 version. There is no reward for finding all of the audio diaries in the PC version of the game. Most audio diaries are optional for the player to find or to listen to, as they merely explain the history of Rapture, but don't have a huge impact on the gameplay. A few diaries, however, contain required information, and the audio is automatically played back when the diary is found. List of Diaries Here is a list of all the Audio Diaries that can be found throughout Rapture, along with the name of the person who recorded each diary, followed by its exact location in the game. Note: Some of the numbering and information for these came from the wiki-style list of audio diaries on MyCheats.com, and a thread on audio diaries from Xbox360Achievements.org. Locations and transcripts copied with permission from ShadowsDieAway's audio diary guide. __TOC__ # Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint -Painless Dental desk in the corner # Dr. Steinman - Symmetry - Surgery Foyer wall by debris pile # Dr. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking - Surgery desk in northern O.R. # Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted - Surgery in the corpse on table the doctor worked on # Dr. Steinman - Gatherer Vunerability - Lounge on the floor by the Gather's Garden # Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain - Arcadia Metro Station, on bench to the right of entrance. (Can only be found after returning from the Farmer's Market.) Rapture Central Control NOTE: You cannot backtrack to this area, you MUST get these Audio Diaries if trying for the Historian achievement in the Xbox 360 version. # Dr. Suchong - The Vita Chamber - Control Room desk left of entrance next to Vita-Chamber # Dr. Suchong - Mind Control Test - Control Room (after crawlspace) on table beneath photos # Dr. Suchong - Baby Status - Control Room (after crawlspace) on table beneath photos Olympus Heights # Dr. Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - Olympus Heights Bistro Square snack bar near bulkhead to Apollo Square # Dr. Suchong - Fontaine's Human Jukebox - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in south room # Dr. Suchong - Mind Control Antidote - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in southern most room # Sullivan - Artist Woman - Culpepper's Apartment on corner table in room next to security camera (music sheets on floor) # Paparazzi - Fontaine's Breakup - Mercury Suites go up the stairs in the main square to the 3rd floor, near U-Invent machine on the walkway (says elevator code is 5744) # Frank Fontaine - Sad Saps - Fontaine's Apartment after the big hall, go up the stairs and turn right, go into room, on coffee table near cigars Apollo Square # Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square on the ground near Circus of Values by Olympus Heights bulkhead # Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden # Dr. Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Suites 2nd Floor (Suchong's office) West room where you obtain second dosage of lot 192 # Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers (Fontaine Home for the Poor) right of entrance inside steamer trunk # Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Atlas' Headquarters (Hestia 4th floor) to get to 4th floor, head to 5th floor's room and go downstairs. On desk next to tonic # Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Atlas' Headquarters (Hestia 4th floor) to get to 4th floor, head to 5th floor's room and go downstairs. In corpse near the safe Point Prometheus # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Why Just Girls? - Little Wonders Atrium Balcony (Little Wonders) on desk in second floor of orphanage # Andrew Ryan - Marketing Gold - Optimized Eugenics Test Subject Storage on machine in right part of room near water # Dr. Suchong - Extra Munitions - Optimized Eugenics Plasmid Prototyping NE most room, on the ground near RPG turret (says Protector Lab code is 1921) # Dr. Suchong - Protecting Little Ones - Failsafe Armored Escorts Suit Assembly Upper Floor on filing cabinet in SE room # Andrew Ryan - Mistakes - Failsafe Armored Escorts Suit Assembly Upper Floor next to Gene Bank # Dr. Suchong - Protector Smell - Failsafe Armored Escorts Suit Assembly Upper Floor near computer by center pillar in SW room # Dr. Suchong - Missing Boots - Failsafe Armored Escorts Candidate Conversion Area on desk in back of room # Dr. Suchong - Cheap Son of a Bitch - Failsafe Armored Escorts in the southern-most room on the map, next to Circus of Values machine # Dr. Suchong - Changing Employers - Main Hall 2nd Floor (in-between Atrium Balcony and Optimized Eugenics at Circus of Values machine) across from Circus of Values: melt the ice, enter the closet and search the trash can Proving Grounds There are no Audio Diaries in Proving Grounds Removed Audio Diaries # Andrew Ryan - Congregations # Peach Wilkins - Prison Code # Peach Wilkins - Smuggling is a Crime # Dr. Suchong - Little Sisters and Corpses # Bridgette Tenenbaum - Gatherer's Flu Category:Audio Diaries